yesterday rivals, today friends
by Twilightfan-135
Summary: a story about edward ad jacob finally getting along.but there are some problems they run into along the way while they try to stay at peace for bella.also reveals a edward that isn't scared to take things far and still keep himself from hurting bella
1. Chapter 1

* **NOTE**: These are not characters that I made up…. These are Stephanie Meyers characters.*

"Edward why can't we go see Jacob for the day…or is my assumption right that you can't be within 30 feet of him without wanting to rip his head off." I said, while getting into the passenger seat of Edwards silver Volvo.

"No it's not that, it's just being allies with the wolves is still very new for me. I'm used to being their enemies." Edward replied, as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

I guess I might be rushing it, they'd just become "friends" (or at least the closest thing they were going to get to that) and put aside the rivalry that kept them from even breathing the same air, let alone getting along. I thought about that for a minute and I guess I understood that.

"Yeah I guess it takes some getting used to…I think Seth was the only wolf open to the alliance, Sam seemed pretty mad about it." I said

"He was. I could hear him yelling in his head, saying that if this didn't mean so much to Jacob he would have left us as enemies" Edward said trying and succeeding at making himself sound smart.

"What about Seth he doesn't seem to mind being around vampires. Then there's Quil and Embry." I said.

Yeah he's the only one that was ok with it. Quil and Embry were supporting Jacob on this which surprised me" Edward said answering my question. "And Sam is one of the tougher wolves, so he's not usually open to new ideas that don't benefit him."

"it doesn't surprise me. Quil and Embry are Jacob's best wouldn't they." I said. "it would be Paul and Leah I'd be surprised at."

"Well there's no surprises coming your way anytime soon involving them two," he said. "Mainly because Paul agrees with Sam on everything and Leah doesn't like any of us."

It hadn't even seemed like long and we were at the drive way to his house. After all the times I've been here it still seemed hidden.

"How do you know where your drive way is? If I had to drive here myself I'd never see it until I'd almost driven by it" I said.

"it's something like our talents, you know Alice's future seeing the future, Jasper's changing peoples moods, and my mind reading. Only we all have it, we can see every detail….like right now I can see every stitch and thread in your shirt.' Edward answered.

" Wow. That must be part of the reason why your house is so clean. If you can see every detail, you can probably see every dust particle." I said as he got out of the car after pulling the car to a stop when we drove up in front of his house.

After he got to the other side of the car in light speed (it's another vampire thing) and helped me out of the car, we went into the house.

As I walked in the beauty of it took over me. I could never get used to the openness of the house. It was always clean and light. The whole back wall (or at least where the wall should have been) was a big window. Which is what made the house look so bright. As we went to go towards the living room where everyone was sure to be, we walked by the wall with all of their grad hats on a frame. It was sort of a joke for them. They moved around so much that they graduated at least 7 or 8 times each.

"Bella!" Alice said with excitement when we walked in the room.

Alice was Edward's "sister". The story that they stuck with and everyone believed was that Carlisle and Esme adopted all of them. I was the only one besides the wolves that knew different.

"Alice!" I said back. I didn't bother to go to give her a hug because I knew before I could take one step she'd be over to give me a hug.

She was really the only one that had accepted me when I first started dating Edward, other than Carlisle and Esme. She probably seen me coming and no one rarely bets against Alice.

Carlisle walked in the room, he was the oldest vampire. He was also a doctor, which was good in my case because I seemed to be a target for accidents and most of them involved me getting injured.

" Hello Carlisle"

"Good Morning Bella." Carlisle replied.

"Bella's here" I heard Emmett's voice coming into the room with Esme and Rosalie behind him ad Jasper not far behind.

Rose didn't really like me like the others do, but I went over to give her a hug anyway. She started not liking me because of this idea that I was going to be a danger to them and keeping what they were a secret. Then after she realized that there was no way I would ever breath a word about anything I wasn't supposed to, she found another reason. Her reason now was that I wanted to be a vampire but she thought I was crazy and that I was only looking to ruin everything I had. She told me once that she would do anything to be human again, I guess she just doesn't understand why I'd ever want to be a vampire.

After Rosalie let go of me stiffly, Emmett came over to give me a hug.

Emmett was another one of Edward's brothers. He was intimidating. With his bear like features. His bear hugs suited his appearance well, big and strong.

Then there was Jasper. I've always kept my distance from him. Mainly because he was the newest vegetarian and it was harder for him to resist any ones blood let alone mine. He was the mood changer , which meant if he were in politics it would be a lot less crooked.

Then there was Esme, she was Edward's mother as far as any one in Forks knew.

"Okay Bella lets get you some food and let the boys go hunting" Alice said.

" For once you don't have to argue with me to eat," I said "maybe it's Jasper messing with my moods again to make me feel like I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed, Jasper has done the whole mood switch thing before on me, maybe that's what's up with Rosalie. Well if she goes back to normal after the boys leave I'll have my answer.

"Well we'll find out when they leave" Alice said.

"Bye boys" Rosalie said while edging them towards the door.

"See ya" said Emmett. "Don't trip on anything Bella."

"Haha Emmett very funny."

Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss and then walked out the door.

Edward came over and kissed me, " I'll be back later, have fun with Alice" Edward said as he gave me a hug and headed for the door and joined Emmett and Jasper outside.

As soon Edward joined them outside, they all took off at light speed. Edward being the fastest of all of them.

"Bella" Alice said impatiently.

"I'm coming" I said as I rolled my eyes. "How do I know that after I eat your going to make a mannequin out of me."

" I'm not going to make a mannequin out of you, I'm just going to make you try on so may dresses that you'll never want to see another dress…..something like the eye shadow and foundation last week. Before I discovered that your skin is so pale that not even ivory works for you."

" Yeah maybe one of us should take you tanning sometime. It'll give you some color." Rose said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course leave it to them to think of everything. " It's the same thing Alice, but there's no point in arguing with you." I said.

We walked into the kitchen, where Esme was waiting to make what I wanted for lunch. "I'll have my usual, Esme. Garden salad."

"Okay then Bella."

After I ate, Alice made me play dress up until Edward got back and rescued me.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll be here to drive you to school" Edward replied.

"….can we take my truck." I hesitated to ask.

"Yeah. why?" he asked.

"Because it can only go 50-60 mph…and I'm kind of scared of your driving. 80 mph is not something I'm used to."

He kissed the top of my head. " I'll be back after you go upstairs to your room." Edward said. " Stay out of trouble."

"I will. See you later." I said as I got out of the car. I started to walk to the door as I heard his car back out of the drive way.

******************


	2. Chapter 2

That morning when I woke up he was sitting at the end of the bed. I looked at him and smiled. It was obvious that he had gone home and changed sometime during the night.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, even though he know that I usually slept pretty good, especially when he was there.

'You should know how I sleep by now, if your not in my room with me your staying outside my window watching me."

He smiled crookedly again. "True, but it's time for you to get some food into you, so you get dressed while I get your food." He paused. "What do humans eat for breakfast?" he asked as if this was the first time making me breakfast.

"Some cereal should be fine for now." I said, a little bit annoyed because he seemed to be keeping up his obsession of keeping me overly bloated with food. Which usually meant eating when hungry. "But I think I'll eat first and get dressed later."

After we got downstairs, he got my cereal, I had no choice but to eat. Mostly just to satisfy him.

"So are we doing the same thing we do every Sunday?" I asked after a few bites of my cereal .

"What would that be?" he asked.

" Go to your house and say there all day."

"Oh that. No not exactly."

"So we're not going to your house?"

"We are still going to my house just we're not staying there all day."

"You'll see" he smiled at me again and I couldn't stop staring at him. I was only interrupted by Edward. "You can't if it means you can't concentrate on eating."

I could feel my cheeks start to burn up and turn red as I went back to eating my breakfast.

After I finished my cereal, Edward sent me upstairs to my room to get dressed for another day with him.

When I got up stairs I opened my closet and automatically started going through my clothes for something to wear. It always seemed like nothing I thought about wearing, was perfect enough for Sundays with Edward and the rest of his flawless family. I finally finished going through my closet and then I remembered the short skirt and the tube top Alice and I had bought last time she and I took a weekend trip together. you just couldn't keep Alice out of a mall if you tried.

I wasn't usually the type to wear stuff like that if she bought it she must have seen me somewhere in the future wearing it. so I pulled them on.(the skirt was a black school girl plaid and the tube top was completely black.)

"Wow, what did you do with my Bella?" he asked when I came down the stairs.

"She's still here. You'll never guess who made me buy it."

"Well it wasn't Rose that's for sure."

"Yeah Alice made me buy it in Manhattan 3 weeks ago while we were there for the weekend."

"Oh well I like it." He said as he put both of his hands on my sides.

"That's a good thing, maybe I'll have to take Alice shopping more often."

He laughed. "Anyway Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us ."

"Oh right. Are we taking my truck, because I don't think it can survive another trip to your house."

"Ok then we'll take my car. Let's go the keys are in it."

We walked out and got in the car. He started the car and started to back out of the driveway.

"So where are we going after we have…I mean I have lunch?"

"We're not staying at y house long enough to eat."

"What are we doing instead?"

"You'll see."

"I hate it when you do this."

He laughed under his breath.

By now we were almost to his house and just for the fun of it he pushed down on the gas pedal, so he was almost going a 100mph.

"And you say that my complaints about your driving are stupid and unnecessary." I said when we finally got to his house.

" Well when I drive like this no one ever gets hurt." He said as we both got out of the car and walked toward the door.

"Good morning Bella!" I heard from every member of the Cullen family.

I went over to give each of them a hug. First Alice, then rose and Emmett with his bear hugs. I smiled at Jasper then went to Carlisle and Esme to give each of them a hug.

Once I gave everyone a hug, I went back to Edward and he put both arms around me.

"So what do you plan on doing today? Alice told us that you weren't staying for lunch." Emmett asked.

I shot a glance at Alice. I should've known she would know, she would have gotten a vision as soon as Edward decided what he was doing.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

" That's Edward for you." Rosalie said. Obviously she already knew.

I looked back over my shoulder at Edward. He shot a smile at me that told me he wasn't going to tell me so I would have to wait.

"Let's go up to your room." I said as I pulled away form him and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh by the way Bella I like the outfit. You can raid my closet later for stilettos." Alice said.

I laughed. "Alright sound like another fashion 101 to me."

"Come on Bella." Edward said impatiently.

"What's the rush?"

"I sort of redid the room." He said as we walked in.

When I walked in his usual stuff was still there but he had added a bed and a TV at the other side of the room. I turned my head and saw his piano.

It was the most amazing piano in the world. It was white, the kind you picture an angel playing. Well I guess Edward was about the closest thing to an angel on earth. He'd used the piano to write a lullaby for me that he still plays for me every once in a while.

"Do you like it?" he asked .

"Yeah I love it, but I'm guessing this isn't the surprise."

"No it's not."

"But we have an hour before we have to go. What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay in your room and maybe watch some TV."

"Sounds good to me."

As he walked me over to the bed, I heard Alice pestering Emmett for wearing the same shirt for the second time. Even though the last time I seen him wear it was a month ago.

"There's Alice again. Why won't she let any one wear any thing twice?" I asked.

"She's always been like that. After she joined the family, well with all our money she figured we don't have any reason to wear any thing more than once."

"Well she'll get a surprise if I ever move in. I'll wear what I want, when I want, how ever many times I want."

"Good luck." Edward said sarcastically.

An hour passed. During that time Alice finally got Emmett to change his shirt and put on a new one after fighting with him and then getting into a cat fight with Rosalie. Then after that she discovered that the shirt that he put on didn't match the pants and socks he was wearing. So Alice after fighting with him for another ten minutes to go and change again. Edward and I were in his room watching TV over hearing all the arguing over this.

"Anyway we should go now. I'm not a fan of being fashionably late….and I don't want to be here in case Alice gets going at someone else for not dressing the way she likes"

"Yeah I don't want to be around for that either." I agreed. " Maybe I'll finally find out whet that surprise is."

"Actually you will, but you'll find out a lot faster if I can get Alice to give us the porche for the rest of the after noon."

"You make it sound like it's going to be hard to do that."

"I don't think it'll be too hard to get Alice to give us the keys. If we take the porche we get there sooner…."

"because it goes faster" I said as I cut him off." And then you can drive faster. No we'll stick to driving …..what ever car is the slowest."

"That would be the….. I don't know they're al pretty fast."

"I would say let's take Rosalie's car but she still hates me. So the jeep sounds good to me."

"Alright then." Edward said "Emmett can we borrow the jeep"

" Yeah sure we went hunting Friday so we won't need it today." Emmett replied.

"Ok let's go then."

"I still wish you'd tell me where we are going."

"No I don't want to ruin the surprise." He said as we headed downstairs.

"You and your surprises. It doesn't involve you spending money on me does it?" I said suspiciously.

"Unless gas counts as money spent on you." He said when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

He paused after going through the keys." Emmett where are your keys?"

"There in the jeep Ed."

"You guys are taking Emmett's jeep?" Carlisle said as he came around the corner.

"Yeah, Bella is still a little scared of our driving so she asked to take the jeep."

"Ok then, but remember that Bella is still human she does have to sleep…..humans do that you know." Carlisle said intending to add a little bit of a joke at the end.

"No prob Carlisle." Edward said as he opened the door. "Bella lets go before it gets late."

"Yeah we should probably go." I said as we walked out the door.

""The jeep should be in the garage. If not then I might have to ask Emmett where that is too." He said adding a little sarcasm at the end.

When he opened the garage it revealed the Cullen cars. Carlisle's black Mercedes, Alice's yellow Porche, Rosalie's red BMW convertible, an empty spot where Edward's silver Volvo should be and finally at the end and the biggest out of all them was Emmett's huge jeep. All beautiful cars, with the money Dr. Cullen (Carlisle) makes it's reasonable that they could afford them. It was also reasonable that the Carlisle was the only one who had to work to support the family. There's been many times that Edward has offered to replace my truck with a new expensive car, one that goes over 60 mph and has a working radio, but he knows how I feel about him spending money on me.

"Explain how you family blends in any where let alone Forks with cars like this?" I said repeating the question that I always had stored in the back of my head. Now seemed like a good time to ask it.

"Well everyone knows that Carlisle makes a lot of money because he's a doctor. The only cars you see a lot are my Volvo, sometimes Rose's BMW, and Carlisle's car is seen everyday in the staff parking lot at the hospital. Emmett doesn't take the jeep out a lot, it's mostly used for our off road stuff like hunting. The Porche, well Alice loves that thing, she mostly uses it for road trips. I swear if marrying a car was legal she'd marry it, but who knows what that could do to Jasper. So really there's only 3 cars that are seem on a regular basis by people other than us." He explained as we walked over to the jeep and he helped me into it.

"With the speed of the Porche Alice could get into pro-racing." I said as I thought of the last time Alice took me on one of her road trips in the Porche.

"Yeah she could but as I said she loves that thing she wouldn't risk scratching it up."

"True."

As he drove out of the garage he floored it.

"Edward! I thought we took the jeep because I didn't want to die in a car accident from going too fast."

He laughed. How he got amusement out of this I don't know.

"Calm down Bella I was just messing with you." He said as he slowed down at the end of the driveway.

"Now your sounding like Emmett….and your driving his jeep. We better avoid taking Rosalie's BWM you might start sounding like her."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"She'll get a laugh out of that one." He said.

After a few minutes of silence I realized where we were going.

"Why are we heading towards La Push?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer me.

"We're going to see Jacob aren't we."

Again silence

"Edward….."

"Yes we're going to see Jacob." He said when he finally answered.

"…but the other day you….."

" I feel bad because you wanted to see him the last time you were over, so I called him and told him to meet us where the rez starts and then we'd go to the beach, which I also owe you from when you asked me to go awhile back and I didn't go because of the stupid treaty."

"More like you couldn't go or it would violate the treaty."

:Yeah there's no treaty to follow anymore….well there is but the only thing that still applies is the part about biting humans."

"Oh great." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I've been trying to convince Edward to change me for a while now, but he keeps saying that I don't want to be a monster like him. What he doesn't understand is that if being a monster means spending the rest of my life with him I don't care.

"Why is being a vampire so important to you." He asked again still not understanding my point of view.

"Because in my eyes your not vampires you're just humans that have no value for money and survive on animal blood. Besides your not monsters like you think you are, even if you were I don't care. If becoming what you call a monster means I get to spend the rest of my life and longer with you then I'd do it. That's why I want to be like you, because if I was it means I'd be with you forever."

"Wow I guess I never thought of it that way." He paused. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give in and change you."

Just then we pulled up to where Jacob was waiting for us.

Edward cut the engine and got to the other side of the jeep to help me out so I didn't injure myself. He put his arm around me as we walked over to Jacob.

"Wow Cullen every time I see you, you have another car. Last time I saw it was the Volvo this time a jeep. What's next?" Jacob said

"The jeep is Emmett's and the Volvo is mine." Edward said correcting Jacob. "And it would be hard to get the Porche from Alice seeing as it's like her child, Rose's BMW is not my style, and Carlisle's Mercedes is used by him everyday. We're only allowed to use it in emergencies."

"Expensive cars much….Bella and that one that always looks like he's in pain are the only one's with out supped up rides."

"That would be Jasper, and I'll tell you what I tell Edward, I'm happy with my truck thanks." I said.

"That thing is 47 years old Bella." Jacob pointed out.

" Now your teaming up on me and my truck. This isn't fair"

"Just leave it Jake I've tried. Charlie told me I could get her a new one and she still won't give in."

"Before you two drive me crazy insulting my truck, can we get to the beach, please." I said. I hated it when people complained about my truck.

"Ok Bella calm down. Where's the mood shifter when you need him." Jacob said sarcastically as we headed towards the direction of the beach.

"Again that would be Jasper." Edward informed him.

"Well sorry I don't know the whole family yet."


End file.
